


Going Home

by AwashSquid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, the ocs are just gabe's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwashSquid/pseuds/AwashSquid
Summary: Gabriel Reyes had stared down the barrel of a gun more than once and never broke a sweat.  He was revered throughout Overwatch for his cold, fearless nature.  And yet, going home to his grandmother and sisters still made him nervous—especially the thought of doing so with his boyfriend in tow.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite old (probably around a year?) and for some reason it just didn't get posted here, so I'm positing it now!

Gabriel Reyes had stared down the barrel of a gun more than once and never broke a sweat. He was revered throughout Overwatch for his cold, fearless nature. And yet, going home to his grandmother and sisters still made him nervous—especially the thought of doing so with his boyfriend in tow.

The rented car pulled up to the house, and Gabriel parked it on the street. He noticed the overgrown lawn and made a note to talk to Luisa about not getting behind on the chores. “Well, this is _mi casa_ ,” he stated flatly, turning off the ignition. He took in the cramped two-story, barely big enough for the four of them after he left, paint chipping off the siding a little, steps leading up the doorway looking worse for the wear (he would want to check on those before leaving to go back). Gabriel wondered idly what this must look like to Jack, whose family’s farmhouse had been sprawling and clean, surrounded by acres of farmland. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was still home.

When he turned to Jack, the other man wasn’t even looking at the house, instead gazing steadily into his own lap. “Do you think they’ll like me?” he asked, turning to look absentmindedly out the window. Jack acted cocky and surefire, but Gabriel knew him well enough by now to know that was mostly an act, and that underneath, there was a lot of uncertainty.

“Course they will,” he replied, thumping Jack soundly on the back. “You’re the Golden Boy, are you not? Everyone loves you.” There was just the right amount of teasing mixed with truth in his tone—everyone did love Jack and his optimism, his leadership, and his genuineness. 

Jack chuckled. “That’s what you’re always telling me.” He smiled up at Gabriel, still a little unsure, but clearly ready to take the leap. “You gonna invite me in, or what, Reyes?”

“Find your own way in, _cabrón_ ,” he teased, exiting the car. Jack followed him up to the front door, and Gabriel wasn’t through with his knocking before the door opened, revealing what Jack assumed must be one of his sisters.

“Gabriel’s home!” she shouted back into the house, before tackling him in a hug. She stepped back, hands squeezing his biceps. “ _Dios_ , what the fuck are they feeding you? You’re huge, Gabi!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that, Maria.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ah, and this must be Jack!” Maria let go of Gabriel and moved forward to hug Jack, kissing both of his cheeks lightly. 

“It’s great to meet you,” he said as the hug ended.

Maria’s eyes crinkled as she smiled warmly. “And you too! We already know all about you from Gabriel’s letters.” She turned to Gabriel and fired off in rapid Spanish, “ _¡Olvidó mencionar que es un gringo, Gabi!_ ” Jack recognized a single word out of the phrase, and he felt his face turn red. He was debating asking if being white was a problem when Maria turned back to him.   
“Oh, _pobrecito_ , I’m just teasing Gabi. Don’t worry, Jackie!”

Maria turned back into the house and yelled out, presumably to get the others to come to the door, and the boys followed her inside. “See, you’re already part of the family, _Jackie_ ,” Gabriel muttered into Jack’s ear.

“Good to know, _Gabi_ ,” Jack retorted under his breath, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. The inside of the house was small but neat, photos dominating almost all available wall space, tiny knick-knacks crowded on shelves. It was overflowing with color in a way that Jack wasn’t used to, his house being very modern-country-sterile in décor, and he thought that it was a lot warmer and a lot more inviting than his house seemed.

A tall girl came out of what Jack assumed was the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a tank top that showed off her impressive arm muscles. “Nice to see you, Gabe,” she said, smiling, as she moved forward to give Gabriel a quick hug. “I’m Luisa.” She extended her hand towards Jack, and he shook it firmly. He knew from Gabriel’s explanations that Luisa was the oldest, shy of Gabriel by three years, and he wasn’t entirely sure Gabe was joking when he said that she used to beat him at arm wrestling.

The final sister bounded down the stairs to their right, music blaring out of the headphones around her neck. She opted to greet Jack first with a quick hug and introduced herself as Bianca.

“What, I’m gone for that little and you already forget about me?” Gabriel hugged her from behind and ruffled her hair lightly.

“Jack is new! You’re supposed to greet guests first—you would know that if you had any manners, Gabriel.” She wiggled out of his grip and punched him lightly on the arm.

Maria re-entered with their grandmother in tow. She was a small woman—Jack bet she didn’t break five feet tall—and so when she came forward to hug him, he was careful to be gentle. She squeezed with a surprising amount of force, and some of the air left his lungs with a little wheeze, which made her chuckle. “Welcome to the family, Jack,” she whispered in his ear before pulling away, and he smiled widely.

The next few hours were spent visiting and discussing, full of laughter and happiness, and soon enough Gabriel, who had been darting in and out of the kitchen, announced that dinner was ready. “A toast,” proposed Gabriel’s grandmother once they were all seated. “To the continued safety and success of Gabriel and Jack.”

All of them toasted, glasses clinking together delicately, and Jack turned to the older woman. He cleared his throat, a little nervous, before stating in the best accent he was capable of, “ _¡Follame con un consolador grande, abuelita Gloria!_ ” He opened his arms for a hug, expecting the woman to lean in.

Instead, the entire table went silent. Jack glanced around nervously, seeing Bianca’s fork lifted halfway to her mouth, frozen, and noting that Gabriel’s usually dark skin was quickly turning red. “Did- did I say it wrong?” He felt his own face heat and awkwardly lowered his arms.

“Jack,” Gabriel ground out, the vein in his forehead throbbing noticeably, “where did you learn to say that?” 

“I-I wanted to try and learn some Spanish, I wanted to surprise you, so I asked Jesse.” Comprehension dawned on him, and his eyes went wide. “What did I say?”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Gabe ground out, fists clenched tight on top of the table. “I’m gonna wring that boy’s neck.”

“Ay, _Díos mio_ ,” whispered Gloria from Jack’s left, and he looked over to see her face in an utter mask of shock.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Jack managed, looking around at the family. “I thought I was asking for a big hug,” he added feebly, voice quiet.

The silence was broken by Maria bursting out laughing. “Oh, you asked for something, all right!” she said between chuckles, tears coming to her eyes. She turned to Gabriel. “ _Hermano_ , you should have brought this one home sooner!”

Jack heard a noise to his left, and for a split second he thought that Gloria was crying. His eyes moved to her, afraid of what he had done to shatter the happiness of the day, and was startled to find that she, too, was laughing, a wrinkled hand covering her mouth delicately. Seeing this, Bianca and Luisa started to laugh as well, although Gabriel didn’t manage more than a tense smirk.

“I’ll tell you what it means later,” Gabriel whispered in Jack’s right ear. Then, louder, he added, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna teach him Spanish.”

“Oh, thank God,” chimed in Maria. “Someone’s got to, if he’s sticking around.” She winked at Jack, and he managed a weak smile back.

\--

Jack burned his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I said that to your grandma.”

Gabriel shrugged. “She understood, Jackie. I think she liked that you were trying, actually.” He sat next to the blond on the bed and rubbed his shoulders. “Don’t beat yourself up too bad. You didn’t know.”

His hands lowered, head raising to look Gabriel in the eyes. “Are you sure they don’t hate me?”

The older man rolled his eyes and ruffled Jack’s hair in response. “‘Course not, Jackie. They would never hate family.” He smiled warmly, and Jack returned it. “Did he teach you anything else?”

“I’m guessing, _‘lamer mi culo hasta que grite,’_ doesn’t mean ‘I’m happy you invited me into your home,’ does it?”

“Oh, I’m gonna kill that kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is by no means fluent, so please let me know if you notice any mistakes! Jesse uses phrases that are much more colorful than I typically have need for.


End file.
